Manpower
Neil Pelham or Manpower is a member of New Wave. Personality Neil was reckless enough to play chicken with a previously unfamiliar parahuman.Eclipse x.5 Appearance Neil is a powerful seven-foot tall blond man with an athletic build. As Manpower, Neil dons a primarily white costume with yellow lightning bolt designs that followed the general pattern of other members of New Wave. He used a ridiculous amount of hair-styling products.The man turned her way. It was weird to see a cape without a mask. He was older, thirty-five or forty, and his blond hair was styled, slicked into position with something that hadn’t faltered in the heat of this skirmish.Excerpt from Eclipse x.5 Abilities and Powers Neil’s powers come from an ability to manipulate electromagnetism, though only a short distance from himself.Cast (in depth) Primarily this manifests as an electromagnetic shield that significantly augmented both his strength and durability.Cast Page He displayed the ability to use this shield to take consecutive hits from a scythe made of bone, run into spears of bone, and be thrown through a brick wall to little to no effect. Further, he could discharge this field to deliver high impact or electrified hits. History Background Manpower was a natural trigger.Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles His trigger entailed a physical confrontation with someone.“When Sarah triggered, she hurt people, badly. I did the same.” - Excerpt from Infrared 19.9 Neil and Sarah met at the physical therapy, where he was recovering after his trigger and she from her riding injury.“Neil had the accident, which you know about” my Aunt Sarah said. I knew. They’d met in the physical therapy after. Her for a riding injury, him for his trigger. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.9 He was the leader of the Brockton Bay Brigade. At some point possibly had an affair with Brandish. When Marquis asked Brandish why he would want to stand down, as he had beat the Brockton Bay Brigade in all of their previous encounters, Manpower told him that he had nowhere to run and that they had got him where he lived. Marquis told him that he had plenty of places to run and that it was just a house. He then advanced alongside his teammates before Marquis started to reach down after asking them if he could finish his wine. Manpower and Brandish charged Marquis who then used his power to turn himself into a sea urchin. He managed to stop himself, but was unable to prevent himself from running into the spears of bone. After Marquis shielded a closet from Lady Photon's attack, she asked him what he was protecting and Marquis told her that they wouldn't believe him. He then asked if they could change venues before Manpower told him that they should take every advantage they could. Marquis agreed that it would increase their chance of success if they didn't, but said that they shouldn't. Marquis fought Manpower with a bone scythe he had grown from his wrist that he took with his electromagnetic shield. He didn't try to fight back because, if he didn't take the hits, Marquis would either hit Flashbang or Lightstar. He called for Brandish and told her to use the same plan, but with just him and her. After Brandish stepped in to block the scythe and Marquis broke it, Manpower charged him. Marquis burrowed into the ground before he emerged between Brandish and the closet door. After Marquis fell, Manpower asked him if that was where he stashed his illicit goods. Marquis told him that he was protecting the most precious treasure in the world. It was later revealed that treasure was in fact Marquis' daughter. Marquis told her that the Brigade would take care of her before telling them that he didn't want her falling into the hands of his enemies. Manpower told him that his enemies wouldn't need to know before Marquis told him that they would find out about her. Later, Manpower said that they should call the PRT to get Marquis into custody and then, after Marquis requested it, medical assistance.Interlude 15.x Boston Games Almost got himself killed. Story Start When the Empire Eighty-Eight went on a rampage following the release of their identities, Manpower went out to confront them alongside his teammates. He was thrown through a brick wall and then struggled to his feet.Buzz 7.9 Manpower later traveled to the meeting place alongside his teammates after Armsmaster and Dragon's program predicted that Leviathan would hit Brockton Bay. He listened as Legend addressed the assembled capes and then received an armband from the Brockton Bay Wards. He joined the group of combatants that thought that they could take a hit from Leviathan, led by Alexandria and Dragon. Manpower was eventually killed by Leviathan.Extermination 8.4 His name was later added onto the Endbringer monument. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Breaker Category:Brute Category:New Wave Category:Heroes Category:Pelham Family Category:Fathers Category:Deceased Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters